paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotaro
Kotaro is Jackjoinsthepawpatrol's OC, feel free to use him in your stories but ask for her permission first. Kotaro used to live as a stray pup in the alley by Mr. Porter's restaurant. When he was found, he was told about the PAW Patrol. He is Rocky's older brother. When he joins the PAW Patrol, Kotaro gets given a green collar and a white pup tag with a tick box as his symbol. Kotaro is a tall male mix breed with semi-floppy ears and a silver coat. He has a black ring around his right eye and has black paws. Kotaro is a strong, overprotective big brother and PAW Patrol pup. Occasionally saving the other pups from Marshall's constant wipeouts. He also enjoys the outdoors like the Jake's mountain. He absolutely hates the Jungle, due to his fear of the wilderness. *Kotaro means "first-born-son." In Japanese. *He becomes the PAW Patrol's counseling pup. *He is three years older than Rocky. *Kotaro hates conflict and will do anything in his power to solve arguments. *He can run up to 100 miles an hour without breaking a sweat. *He tends to have a panic attack if he can't solve a problem. *Kotaro calls Rocky by his real name, Rockstar. *He likes being scratched behind his ears and tends to scratch his side with his back paw. *He has a tickle spot under his collar by his tag. When he's tickled, he rolls over onto his back and scratches his side. *As a nickname, Ellie and Rocky call him Koty. Rocky started calling him that when he was a few months old, since he couldn't say Kotaro's full name. He stopped ed calling him Koty when they separated. Twilight caught on after heari Ellie call him that once, and hasn't stopped since. *Teasing his younger brother. *Playing pup pup boogie. *Racing *Helping his brother during missions, even if he doesn't get chosen, he still goes on a mission. *Being called Koty. *Marshall crashing into the elevator. *Conflict *Seeing his brother hurt. *Failing the PAW Patrol. *Kotaro may not show it, but he is afraid of wild animals and the wilderness. *He is also afraid of putting his family in danger, which is why he blames himself because of what happened to Rascal when he was a puppy. Kotaro has a blue pup pack that contains a clipboard, pencil and plain paper. He has a matching vest and cap. One day, on a Mission PAW, Kotaro heads through Barkingburg castle, finding the scent of another pup. After walking around, he finds a female Abasinian Wire-haired Tripe-hound pup his age. Cautiously, he walks up to the pup and nervously talks to her. Kotaro asks ber what her name is and the pup tells him that her name is Twilight. A few years after, the two get married and have two pups, Rascal and Pieface. Young: Cathy Weseluck (voice of Spike the Dragon) Teenager: Taye Diggs (voice of Capper (MLP movie)) Adult: John de Lancie (voice of Discord) Rocky- Brother Lou And Jac- brother-in-law's Pups of Royal Blood: Henry and Ellie (Kotaro and Rocky's parents)-parents Twilight-spouse Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups- grandpups Tifu- daughter-in-law Zuri- daughter-in-law Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups-pups Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups- grandpups Prince William-uncle Pups save Rocky's sibling The Father is Back Pups and Kotaro's pup-hood bully Mission PAW: pups save a Tripe-hound Pups save a daredevil Pups hear Kotaro's pup-hood stories Rascal meets Mare-do-well Pups save Rascal Can't stop the feeling (with Twilight, their pups, Ryder and Katie) Pups meet Fred Kotaro's secret Kotaro's race of a lifetime Kotaro's story Rascal's Nightmare More to be added soon �� Kotaro IMG.jpeg|Carefully drawn by a friend of mine, Fae. Credit goes to her IMG 0298.png|Kotaro, Marshall and Zuma watching Rocky and Chase playing soccer PNG image 2.png|The only time Kotaro let's Marshall wipeout the pups! Chase is off with his parents to track down Mayor Humdinger so Hunt steps in! PNG image 5.png|Pete tells Maxwell a joke, the two can't stop laughing now! Kotaro!!!.png|Kotaro drawing by me using an app on my tablet called "Inkboard" Category:Fanon Characters Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon pups Category:Rocky's Family Category:The J-verse Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed Breed Category:Older Brother Category:Brother